Of Trivial Thoughts and Pointless Pursuits
Of Trivial Thoughts and Pointless Pursuits is a short ship fic for my OTP, Tamajou, by me. Please respect my writing and do not vandalize, destroy, or plagiarize this in any way, shape, or form. Thank you. '' ''Author's Note: I would like to make it known that it is immensely difficult to write from the perspective of the sightless. Sorry if I disappoint. The rainforest, where we RainWings reside, is a substantial feast for the senses. I stood, perched on a branch, my wings gripping the rough, calloused trunk beside me, undoubtedly rising into a thick canopy of leaves, whose rustling song resounded throughout the forest. A soft breeze joined their chorus, caressing my snout and brushing past me hurriedly. The thick air hung heavy with the ever-present threat of downpour, hanging like a humming guillotine. The irresistible aroma of fresh blossoming flowers wafted through the soupy air, making the scent heavier, richer, and more decadent. I melted in the beauty, immersed fully in the levels of senses that flooded into me, of the flowery smells, the heavy air and slippery, dewy jungle bark, the song of rustling leaves and paradise birds squawking, and the sweet taste of the humid air itself, carrying essences of flowers and fruits. And as wonderful as the rainforest was, it all would have been greater, oh so greater, had I been able to see it. But alas, I see a void, truly nothing. Just nothing. Brushing the plaguing thoughts from my pallet, I redirected my attention to the fabulous sounds of the reverberating forest, echoes bouncing off trees and ricochetting off leaves. It took all my willpower to resist the urge to stand up and conduct the orchestral masterpiece, and I only stayed stationary for fear of toppling off my precariously slick branch. The harmonious music bombarded me softly and calmly: a barrage of voice and scent. I nearly jumped out of my skin as the trees to my back rustled and out popped some creature of hideous proportion, squawking and squealing as it scrambled onto my mossy perch. My tail groped the tree for a safe hold, finding the trunk itself secure enough. I hurled my body against the tree, an attempt to escape the horrendous mystery beast that was surely to be the end of me. The breath was knocked out of me as I slammed against the tree, my scales scraping and my head feeling light and cloudy. The beast had stopped screeching and flailing and was now surely facing me, making distorted hiccuping sounds. I pressed my delirious self to the bark, fearing today would be my last, when I realized that not only had I not been brutally maimed yet, but the hiccuping sound was laughter. Feeling heat rush to my cheeks from embarrassment, I pushed myself from the trunk, closer to whomever had been laughing at my trivial phobia. I slowly spread my wings, feeling the air around me in case it was necessary to flee. Nervously, my tail quivered as it released the trunk, and I was staring blankly at an unknown dragon, unable to figure out who it was. That is, until I heard her voice. "Tama''rin''," she giggled, her voice bobbing up and down joyously. I rolled my blank eyes, though in sure it was unnoticeable. "It's just me, Kinkajou!" She laughed, her tail snaking into mine so I could tell where she was. As our scales touched, my breath caught in my throat, the warmth of her scales was quite literally breathtaking, and I felt a heat rising in my cheeks once more. My tail drifted away from hers, knowing as well as I did that I had to avoid contact with her. The other dragonet didn't even seem to notice, her voice unchanged, not even missing a beat. "So, I came to come find you, cause, like, you've been gone for a while and Queen Glory told me to go find you." She spoke cheerfully, her tongue racing to pronounce everything at such immense speeds. I scoffed, maneuvering my wings up and down slowly, sensing the environment. A storm was on the cusp of the forest, brooding and looming heavily over the sea. My mind returned to the conversation. "Were you bugging her again?" I laughed, cocking my head to follow the sound of a bird fly overhead, soft wing beats like paper fans. Kinkajou made her usual strange cough-hiss-laugh sound, "No, silly. I was just trying to help her organize her desk. It was a real mess, you know." She said matter-of-factly, her scales scraping dully on the bark as her tail swished back and forth. I smiled softly and flexed my claws, digging them into the tree. "Well," I started, licking my venomous fangs before speaking. "It's nearly Sun Time, correct?" I asked, pointing my scaly snout upwards, as if it were possible for me to see the sun to gauge. "Yep." Kink replied happily, her jaws snapping shut. "Well then...wanna head up? Together, I mean?" I stammered, hissing mentally at myself. Some Sun Time was all I needed, I assured myself, all I needed to get my thoughts straight. And maybe I could finally sort my thoughts about a certain bubbly young dragoness. Kinkajou audibly perked up, if that was even ideologically possible. "Sure! Let's go!" She chirped, snatching my talon and hauling me after her, leaving me struggling to maneuver around her, as well as blushing furiously. She dragged me after her, scampering up tree trunks and leaping up branches in a seemingly endless web of plant matter. Twigs and leaves tore at my face, stabbing at my eyes like daggers and pulling at my scales like hungry fingers, eager to obtain anything within reach. The journey to the surface of the forest was agonizing and monotonous, but that simply made the end much more enjoyable. I felt the first rays of sunlight on my spine, instantly relaxing and slowing down, pure euphoria flooding my system. Kink still had a firm grip on my claw, but the sun distracted me from her touch and had me focused solely on sleep, as so was the magic of the sun's radiant heat. My senses were dulled, the sounds of passing RainWings blurred and fuzzy, the wind on my back and ripping at my wings and frill was weak and fragile, even the saccharine aroma of blooming dragon fruit was dim and distant. The nothingness I saw was, however, as void as ever. I was hit just then with a painful pang of deep longing: of an unshakable need for my sight. Never had I seen what others have. And never will I see what they can. A piece of me was stolen in my egg, and a single question arises when I think about my disability: why? However, as this Kinkajou led my delirious frame to a pair of hammocks near the upper canopy, her soft touch, her warm, small, strong claws helped. In some obscure way, some ludicrous, unbelievable way, this dragoness's personality has never ceased to amaze and amuse me, bringing a much needed comfort in a realm of thorns and flame. I clambered into the leafy hammock, enveloped in dappled heat, my foggy thoughts clearing to the point of relative accuracy. I heard Kinkajou climb into a nest clumsily, flailing as gracefully as writhing earthworm. When she finally stilled, the serene silence was all that was audible; every dragon was asleep, and it seemed even the rowdy feathered avians who never ceased squawking had fallen still. However, my mind whirred restlessly of thoughts I would normally dismiss as trivial. Rarely in my free time did I think, for thinking led to pondering, which then led to depression. Now, however, I could not escape my consciousness's everlasting need to review and ponder. They first thing that always comes to the front of the list has always been my blindness. What was it like to see? What was seeing? What are colors? What do they look like? What does anything look like? What do I look like? What does Kinkajou look like? That last thought brought a barrage of mixed emotions to the front of my mind, a confused mass of uncertainty. A huge mass I didn't want to encounter. I shrugged it off, hoping to sleep before I missed valuable Sun Time. And, of course, I didn't sleep at all. My last thought, one of which was rather unkind to Queen Fruit Bat, was interrupted by a movement from Kinkajou's hammock before her voice broke the soft echoing of bird calls. "Hey Tamarin!" She squawked, adding weight to one side of my hammock, almost tipping me out of the woven leafy capsule. I yelped and threw my arms to the edges of the hammock, digging my razor claws into the leaves, shredding the best beyond repair as I tumbled out of it and collapsed onto a branch beneath my suspended once-well-functioning bed. The wind was knocked out of my lungs as I hit the wood, my scales crunching at the contact, my spine curving unnaturally as I hit. Immense, blinding pain split my skull, my head feeling light and airy. I couldn't move, frozen and dazed in my most likely grotesque position on the branch. I must've fallen farther than I had previously thought, as Kinkajou's voice was impossibly distant. At first, her melodic giggle was all that was audible, until she must've laid eyes on my twisted form, for after a minute, she gasped and swooped downwards with a rush of wind and foliage. I felt myself falling unconscious, and I couldn't help but find my whole situation amusing: sent to the healers for falling out of a hammock. Slowly, the familiar sounds of the rainforest rang in my ears once more. I was finally awake from my death-like sleep. My head still hurt, and my back was sore, but other than that, I felt fine. I felt a pair of small claws grip mine as I shifted, showing sign that I was now awake. The claws sent a bolt of shock through my spine before they felt soothing, their soft smooth scales warm and welcoming in my own. "Oh, Tamarin, I'm sorry..." Kinkajou's voice choked from above my head. The claws that were holding mine squeezed assuringly. I felt myself blush violently as I only just now realized the talons belonged to the lovely Kinkajou. I wanted to tuck my claws under my body and try to ignore the confusing feelings bubbling in my throat, but her firm grip held me fast. I persevered, taking a wavering breath before speaking. "It's okay, Kinkajou," I croaked, "I'm fine, see?" I tried to get up to thusly prove my case. I was a bit wobbly and dizzy, but otherwise flawless in the complicated task. I opened my wings until they brushed the walls of the hut, and I heard a movement from the direction Kinkajou was in. She must've had to duck under my wings. She made a sighing-type sound. "Yeah, yeah. Good. Um...do you..." She started asking. I couldn't help but get excited. I heard my heart throbbing in my ears and my stomach jump to my throat as I nervously waited for her to finish. Could she really be asking...? I thought I was the only half of this... "Do you wanna banana? I can go get you one. Or, like, a papaya or something." She said cheerily, an air of grief still lingering in her voice. I felt idiotic for assuming my hopes would be fulfilled. Never were they, so why should that change. I deflated a bit, nonetheless. "Uh, sure. I'd love a banana." I said, smiling wryly. "Thanks." Kinkajou whirred around and moved to somewhere I couldn't reach her. "Okay Tammy, I'll go get you one!" She exclaimed and was gone with a whoosh of wind and the soft sound of velvety wing beats. I sighed sadly and sat back down on the cot I had been previously. I rested my snout on my claws and closed my blank eyes, feeling a depressing cold creeping from the tip of my tail to the rest of my spine. I shifted my small wings and set off to think. I was such an idiot...I AM such an idiot. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just be normal? I'm blind, AND I'm in love with a girl, I think. I'm just nature's biggest blunder, aren't I? Why couldn't I just be born normal? Or perfect? Like Kinkajou? She's pretty perfect...a bit...ditzy, but perfect nonetheless...moons, why am I so messed up? I really need that banana... I rolled over, hearing the dried palm leaves woven to make the cot rustle in protest. I was starting to feel less dizzy now, and felt confident that I could stand now safely. However, before I had the chance to attempt, a flutter of wings bursted through the doorway, along with a flowery scent and a fruity scent. And a very Kinkajou-esque squawk as she nearly toppled upon entry. She regained her composure and crept quietly over to me, her soft footsteps getting closer and closer, but strangely no louder. I felt myself blushing, as I always do whenever I get close to her. Nasty habit of mine. "Hey Tam, you feeling any better?" She cooed softly, her voice unexpectedly close. I bit my tongue before I blurted my thoughts. Of course I'm feeling better, now that you're here! You know what'll help even more? If you came and laid beside me for a little bit, and we could hold each other's talons and twine tails and-'' "Yeah, actually. I think I just needed" ''you to come back "some time to clear my head." I smiled and I nearly felt her radiate a brilliant joy in hearing that. "Oh good. I'm glad you're feeling better. I brought you a banana, like I said. But I also got you something else...guess what it is!" She exclaimed excitedly after handing my the banana. I began peeling it delicately. I could tell by the incredibly strong scent in the room that she had surprised me with a flower. I could just guess correctly and ruin all the fun, or... "A surprise?! Oh...could it be...oh, I know! Is it a melon?" I asked, doing my best to cheer her up even more with my best impersonation of a SeaWing accent. I had heard it from some older SeaWing the Dragonets had brought with them. Actually, he may have been in the hut at that time...but I'm sure he was asleep and never heard my mocking. Kinkajou cracked up, her giggles resonating cheerily in the healer's hut. "No, silly, it's not 'a melon'", she imitated my imitation of the accent. "It's a really pretty flower I found. It smelled really good! I think it's like a lavender or something!" She exclaimed happily, handing the flower to me. It was actually a giant tiger lily. I didn't correct her though, because it's the thought that counts. I smiled and placed the flower behind my ear and took a small bite of my banana. "Thanks Kink. You're a lot of help." I wrapped my wing around her shoulder and she grabbed my tail with her own. She gave it a squeeze and I blushed so violently I swear my scales must've been as hot as a SandWing's. I know she only meant it in a friendly way, but all this teasing and contact is making me go nuts. I'm gonna have to fess up sooner or later. Though I would prefer the latter, I believe the former is what's necessary. Still a WIP. More will come later. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Wisps and Spirals)